The Fated Game
by Mr. Apocalypse
Summary: Lemon Scented, Slight AU To think, that it all started with a simple game of dodgeball... Fuu/Olette, Roxas/Axel, Sora/Riku, and various others. Oh yeah, forgive the terrible title by the way. I couldn't think of anything.
1. The Game

**A/N: **After reading Thorn on a Rose's "Kisses: Twilight Treats" I couldn't help myself, I had to start a Fuu/Olette story. I've always liked Fujin's character, and when I first saw Fuu, I all but started talking baby-talk to my TV. Anyway, Olette is an adorable character too, so why not take the two most awesome female characters in Kingdom Hearts II and put them together in a wonderful little story? C'mon, Kairi isn't that great, neither is Naminé, granted, they're both cute, but Fuu and Olette are so much better. Anyway, enjoy my story!

Note: None of the characters belong to me, blah blah blah.

* * *

Olette mewled softly into the slightly chapped lips against hers, the feeling of The Usual Spot's couch's exposed stuffing on the back of her neck. Her body trembled against the soft but firm body pressed against hers. One of the pale hands rested on her hip-hugging jeans covered waist while the other was slowly inching up the hem of her tasteful olive green tank top.

Her tanned cheeks flushed. The feeling of cool fingers lightly scratching at the sweat sheened skin along her abdomen, combined with the thought of having such intimate contact on the very couch she spent time on every day with her childhood friends making her body heat up even more.

The moistened lips began to kiss along the side of her lips, along down her cheeks to her slightly sweaty neck, a warm tongue running over the middle of her throat, hot, minty breath pouring around her flesh. The brown haired girl gasped as the hand now under shirt slid up to the hem of her bra, forcing itself under the offending garment.

The sweetly calloused hand gently manipulated the flesh of her right breast as a thumb brushed over the pastel pink nub, causing her body to arch up into the touch. Her eyes snapped shut as an animalistic growl emitted from the other's throat, a not-so-soft bite sinking into the flesh where her neck and left shoulder met.

The light green eyes opened up slightly, a half-lidded gaze watching the dark clouds drift through the night air. The roaring sounds of an approaching train above head drowning out her voice as her lips formed the name raging through her mind. "Uhn... F... Fuu..."

And to think... It all started with a game of dodgeball.

-

Throughout the average students life, it's hard to cope with one's fellow students. Feelings of anger and frustration are forced back inside by the barriers of rules and consequences. Thankfully though, those same geniuses who came up with the unbreakable set of rules made to keep students in line, came up with the ultimate stress reliever for those certain students with violent tendencies.

Dodgeball. Where one can get away with hurling objects at others at horrible speeds. Where hitting the person with all your might is the entire point of the game!

For others though, those a little less inclined to take out their frustrations with blunt force trauma, it's something akin to that of a nightmare.

Fujin, or, known to her friends and many others as Fuu – even if she hated that name – hated the game. While she did enjoy the whole "beat your enemy to a bloody pulp" idea, she much preferred a more direct approach to such a problem, not throwing around rubber balls. She'd even take a silly game like Struggle over _dodgeball_.

Her calculating crimson eyes watched the students on the floor of the gym move around quickly in attempts to escape the wrath of the opposing players armed with rubber weapons. She watched because she had opted to sit the game out, using her partial muteness and albinism as an excuse.

She adjusted the short sleeved white shirt hanging loosely off her body as her eyes flicked from the leader of her gang of friends, Seifer Almasy, to his prime target, the young blond, Roxas. Deep down, she felt a bit of pity for the young looking teenager. The older of the two held a deep grudge against Roxas due to his defeat in Struggle a year ago; not they were ever on good terms to begin with.

"What'samatter Roxas? Don't have your faggy boyfriend to back you up?" The similarly blond young man laughed, causing to Fuu to frown. "All that late night fucking making you slow?"

The blue eyed boy across the court blushed horribly as most of the gym laughed at him, save for his three cohorts, Olette, Hayner and Pence and Fuu herself. His grip on the bright red ball tightened as he launched it with surprising force at Seifer. "Fuck you Seifer!"

"Nah, I don't swing that way _Roxas_." Seifer snickered venomously. The silver haired girl on the sidelines frowned worse as her own brother, Raijin, known as Rai, gave his bellowing laugh.

"Probably wishes though, y'know?" The dark tanned boy chuckled, dodging a throw from Hayner. Fuu's brother glared at the taller of the two blonds on the opposing team and threw a ball fiercely at him.

Fuu smirked a bit. Even with all the power her brother had, obviously he couldn't control it or aim it, the ball spinning wildly and curving harmlessly to the side. Her eyes followed the ball only to land on a meek figure in the back. It was the 'token girl' of Roxas' group, Olette.

Her chocolate brown hair was up in a pair of short pigtails, bouncing around with her movements as she dodged several attacks from various classmates. While she wasn't quite as pitiful as the other cowardly girls in Fuu's PE class, she didn't make many moves to attack. Sadly, she didn't even seem to have any killer instinct at all.

A feeling of anger bubbled inside Fuu, her deep red eyes narrowing on the girl in the matching uniform as all the others. Her short blue shorts covered legs were close together, holding her in place, not trying to move around, her arms held close to her chest for some kind of protection. Watching her made Fuu feel inadequate, even if she'd never admit it.

Olette was the figure of motherliness in her actions and demeanor, the girl-next-door type. Fuu on the other hand was the brutal, rough and tough girl, even if she didn't look the part. She hung out with the boys, she needed to be strong. She was a mute and albino, she needed to be tough. The world was not kind, she needed to be courageous. Gone were the thin arms she had a few years ago, replaced with small, toned muscles. Gone was the flat stomach of a perfect little figure, a strong set of abs in place.

Her fingers gripped into the wood of the bleachers, her eyes doing their best to bore into the tanned body of the girl. How dare she sit back and act the way the world wanted her to?

For a moment, the white haired girl seethed, practically feeling the anger drift around her. Then, she shook her head, the ear length locks brushing the pale skin of her face. Yes, she had hacked off her long hair a year ago, appreciating the convenience of short hair much more. Why was she getting so worked up over nothing? Especially towards a girl she knew nearly nothing about.

Relaxing her posture a bit, Fuu let her cool gaze brush back over the field to Seifer. He continued to mock Roxas' choice in partner, another young man, a freshman in college at that. Being a high school freshman with a college freshman made it bad enough, but to be gay _and _have a out of the ordinary boyfriend made it worse.

Somewhere deep inside, Fuu respected the short blond boy. He didn't care about the opinions of others, he loved his boyfriend out in the open, not hiding behind some facade. She suspected that's why she felt her blood boil whenever she heard Seifer's mocking words and the students' laughs.

There was actually a time when Fuu would have laughed with them, if only to be part of their group. Lately though, her feelings towards the strong young man wavered. When she was first introduced by Rai, she felt lovestruck towards the natural born leader. She blushed and acted stupid around him. Now, she watched him pick on an equally strong young man just because he was different.

Fuu frowned again.

She watched the ball in his hand launch forward, aiming right for Roxas' face. Fortunately, he dove out of the way right on time. Unfortunately though, an unsuspecting Olette was right behind him, her green eyes turning just in time to see the ball before it collided with her face, knocking her right to the floor.

Several students began to laugh, Roxas quickly moving to aid the girl, muttering apologies to the girl on the ground. The crimson eyed girl found herself on her feet and moving to aid the injured girl. Why? She wasn't compeletly sure, but she knew anyone would be hurt after a full force throw from Seifer.

Said young man was busy laughing, his hands smugly on his hips. "That's why wussy little girls like her shouldn't play games like this." He stated matter-of-factly.

Fuu shot him a glare as she moved over, kneeling down to the girl. She had spent so much time in the nurses office when she was younger, she became quite skilled in treatment herself, having aided Seifer and Rai on more than one occasion.

Her gaze focused on the reddened area of the girl's face, a trail of blood running down her mouth, a gash deep in her lip. Carefully, Fuu took the face in her hands, tilting it slightly back and forth, poking at the girl's neck with her pinkies.

"Pain?" She asked in her harsh, but soft voice.

"Nmn... No." Olette groaned a bit, her eyes closed.

"Fuu?" Came the curious voice beside. The silver haired girl snapped her attention to a confused looking Roxas. "Why're _you _helping?" He asked in an equally confused tone, the choice of emphasis making the pale girl frown a bit.

"Move it kids!" Their coach called out. Pushing his form through the gathered kids, the man frowned a bit. Rubbing his stubble, he looked to Fuu since she seemed to have things in line. "Hey kid, take'er to the nurse, will ya?" Coach Cid grumbled, getting a nod from the pale girl. "Seifer! Get yer ass over here!" The normally kind man roared.

Meanwhile, the slightly shorter girl was attempting to help up Olette, Roxas and Pence helping. "Hey now hey now get out of my way!" Came Hayner's voice as he roughly shoved people aside. "Geeze Olette! What good are ya?" He grumbled. "I hate to say it, but Seifer's right. This is why girls shouldn't play in sports." Adjusting the taller girl against herself, Fuu growled a bit towards the blond. The teenager raised an eyebrow to the small girl who only came up to his shoulder. "What? Got somethin' to say?" Stepping closer, he attempted to move Fuu out of the way, trying to take Olette onto himself. "Move it shrimp, I got her. She's _my _girlfriend after all."

"Burden?" Fuu growled out as she tightened her hold around the slim girl's waist. She refused to let the girl go into the arms of that idiot. There were few people that Fuu hated more than Hayner. He never treated anyone with respect, not even his friends. "Not deserving." The albino spat. "Leave."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Hayner frowned. "What was that? Are you trying to say something? Try speaking whole freakin' sentences, freak."

"H-Hayner, be nice." Olette mumbled as she tried to calm her boyfriend down. "F-Fuu, th-thanks and all, but I'll just go with Hayner."

Frowning, the shorter girl looked up to the girl who was still bleeding. "Negative." Using her impressive strength, Fuu shoved Hayner aside, leading the brown haired girl out of the gym.

Roxas frowned and turned to his blond friend. "You really should watch out Hayner, I hear she's tough."

"She's just a girl." He spat and turned around. "Besides, what do you know?" Turning, the taller of the two walked over to the water fountain, Roxas glaring at his back.

"Really Fuu, I'm fine, I can walk." Assured Olette as they made their way down the hall. Reluctantly, the pale girl released her, watching her for a few moments as she stood alone. Soon they were continuing towards Nurse Gainsborough's office, a harsh silence amongst them. The green eyed girl winced as she tongued the wound on her lip, her fingers wiping a bit of the blood along her chin.

"Abstain." Fuu stated suddenly, making Olette jump. "Make worse."

"O-Okay..." The brown haired girl mumbled. "Umm... Thanks for helping me. I know you don't really like me and all." Smiling slightly at the indifferent shrug, the tanned girl huffed. "Seifer... I swear." She giggled a bit at a nod.

They entered the simple nurse's office, a young woman sitting behind the counter. Aeris Gainsborough, considered one of the cutest women in the faculty, frowned a bit when she noticed Fuu step in, about to say something when she watched the girl in tow. "Oh dear!" Standing up quickly, the woman moved over to Olette.

"Not servere." Stated the albino who had made herself situated on the edge of Aeris' desk.

The chestnut haired woman nodded a bit as she washed her hands quickly before moving back over, gently looking at the wound. "Hmm... You're right Fujin." She mumbled, the silver haired girl blinking in surprise, only to glare at the questioning look she received over the nurse's shoulder from Olette. "I don't think you'll need stitches or anything. I could bandage it together it you want to help it heal faster." Receiving a nod, the long haired woman went to work, applying cloth suiters to the wound. "I was worried Fuu got into another fight when I saw her come in." Chuckled the slim woman as she applied a few more. "Little dear has been getting into quite a few lately."

"Sheh's goo ah eh." The now sitting tanned girl mumbled.

"Hmm?" Mumbled Aeris as she paused in her work.

"She's good at it." Snickered Olette, earning another glare from the girl on the desk.

Finally, they were out of the office, both with passes for class. Another heavy silence began to fester between the two, Olette swinging her arms a bit. "So..." Looking down to the stoic features on the shorter haired girl, she hummed a bit. "I'm probably going to shower before I go to class, you?"

_I don't care what you're doing_. Fuu thought but shrugged a bit. "Not."

The dark brown haired girl gasped a bit and leaned down a little causing Fuu to step away. "You're not going?" She whispered harshly. Watching the silver locks shake in a 'no' motion, she gasped again. "Why?!"

Sighing at the sheer volume of questions the girl kept asking, the crimson eyed girl turned to her a bit. "Note." She simply stated, a small smirk working at her slightly chapped lips. Fuu nodded to the yellow slip in the girl's hand. "Also."

"Huh?" Looking to the piece of paper, Olette nodded. "Yeah, it says I _can _go home if I need to, but..." She mumbled, trailing off a bit as her mind ran through her schedule. "Of course... I really don't have anything important left to do today... I just need to study for that test Monday..."

Inside, Fuu found herself smirking, even if her face was unflinching as she watched the girl succumb to the idea of skipping. Olette fiddled with the hem of her white PE shirt as she thought it over even more, even as they entered the locker room. "Should I feel guilty about it?" She asked, focusing her green eyes on the albino across the locker room.

Shrugging her now bare shoulders to Olette, Fuu reached into the locker pulling out a duffel bag full of her belongings. Crimson eyes looked over the pale shoulder as she glanced to the brown haired girl, carefully undressing while simultaneously wrapping herself up in a towel. The silver haired girl care little for modesty, her body not something she felt like she needed to hide. So when the girl turned around, she gave a slight squeak in surprise.

"F-Fuu! W-Why aren't you wearing a towel?" Olette gasped, her eyes looking to the side.

Looking down to her hairless form – another strange physical quality she was born with – then back up to Olette, Fuu shrugged. "Don't care." She stated in her commanding tone, moving towards the shower.

"Crazy girl..." The blushing girl mumbled as she followed behind her to the separate shower stalls. Olette slipped into one and set her bags on the small plastic bench just outside the actual shower, her delicate hands setting out her favorite outfit of a bright orange sleeveless shirt with white flowers on the bottom and khaki kaprees. Pulling off her towel, she turned on the water, letting it adjust to a nice, hot temperature before stepping in. She sighed as the soothing water began to pour along her body, her hands reaching for the peach body soap she had placed on the floor. Carefully, she poured some of the liquid soap onto a wash cloth before she began to scrub her tanned flesh. As she did, her eyes wandered along her own body, taking in the developed curves. Gone was the baby fat that troubled her a few years ago, replaced with supple feminine curves. The white cloth brushed over her chest, the lumps a bit too big for a handful, but not overly large. Tan lines outside her body, showing the major difference in natural skin colored compared the the skin that had faced the sun while at the beach. Her hands ran down her slim stomached to her rounded hips, the angle of her bone structure slightly apparent. She let her bare, soapy hand brush over the small patch of curly, brown pubic hair before washing herself quickly. It always embarrassed her a little to even wash herself in such a private placed within the school.

Finishing her washing quickly, she dried off and covered her skin with her clothing, stepping out from the stall just in to to watch Fuu dress herself in adequate lighting. Her cheeks pinkened as she froze, taking in the albino's form. Normally, she wouldn't have given her a second glance, but given that they were the only two in the locker room with no pressing time, she couldn't help it.

Pale skin stretched tight over muscles along the girl's back, every movements gently flexing them. A pair of crimson eyes flicked over Fuu's shoulder as she looked back to Olette, who still seemed to be frozen in place. Neither moved for a moment before the pale girl smirked a bit. "Enjoying?"

"W-What?" The brown haired girl mumbled, her eyes taking in the front side of the girl, now facing her. Her body looked strong, and tough. Small scars from fights accented spots here and there along her body, a small pert chest resting in the damp air of the room. "N-No!" Olette suddenly blushed. "I was just waiting for you." She huffed, crossing her eyes looking to the side.

"Why?" Fuu nearly snickered, though her voice hinted nothing of it.

Opening an eye to see the bare hips covered in a pair of baggy jeans, the long haired girl blushed a bit worse. "A-Aren't we walking home together?"

"Unlikely." Stated Fuu, pulling on a black sports bra. "Unless skipping?" Seeing Olette nod, the alino nodded in return, a simple navy blue t-shirt hugging her slim, athletic form snugly. Placing her backpack and duffel bag on her shoulders, Fuu made her way out the door, Olette following behind her.

The sun, as usual, hung lazily in the sky, just above the horizon, washing Twilight Town in golden sunlight. It always made the taller of the two girl a little sleepy. It always felt like the day was just about to end. Trains roared along their metal paths, carrying passengers in and out of the town. It seemed more people left then came in.

A comfortable silence rested between the two as they walked along the red brick paths. Fuu was looking straight forward, her crimson eyes unblinking while Olette looked around her childhood home with fondness. "It's beautiful, huh Fuu?"

Snapping her attention up to the taller girl, the blue clad figure raised a questioning brow.

"The town... It seems to never change."

"Stagnant."

"Oh don't be like that. I know you've lived here for most of your life too. How can you not like the day-to-day activities of it?"

"Monotonous." Fuu grumbled.

Frowning, the green eyed girl watched as the ashen skinned girl made her way towards the massive tunnel leading back to the ally, her own home in the opposite direction. "Um... Bye Fuu."

Turning, the short haired girl simply nodded, turning back to the dark shadows of the tunnel.

* * *

**A/N:** Good start? Bad start? Anything that I should fix and/or work on? Did the characters just seem a bit out of character? I hope not. I'm kinda worried about Olette though, I'm not sure if I got her character right. Tell me how you all feel.

* * *


	2. Misunderstandings

**A/N:** Wow, two chapters in one day! I guess that's what I get for skipping my classes for the morning. Eh, whatever. I'm really getting to like this story. It's fun to write for Fuu because I can see her as being someone who's really deep but terribly naive at the same time. Oh, I blame my visions of her being a strong ol' girl from Chendzeea's "Frozen", y'know, working out and all. Anyway, this was fun to write. I wanted to continue the chapter, but I decided to cut it short and save it for the next chapter.

* * *

It had been nearly three days since the accident in PE class. The weekend had come around and as usual, Olette was up bright an early. Her green eyes peered at the closing wound on her full lips, a sigh escaping her. It looked ugly. Her normally sweet features marred by the foul looking wound. As she inspected it a bit closer, her mind drifted.

_I wonder where Fuu has been_. Olette thought absently. It wasn't an unusual thought. When she didn't see one of the teenagers she was normally around or had to deal with, she became worried for them. What made it worse was the rumor of the small girl laying Seifer out, giving him a trophy of a black eye. _Maybe that's why Seifer and Rai haven't been around either..._ Stepping back, the green eyed girl tightened the towel around her upper chest. "Guess I should get ready to meet up with the others at the Usual Spot." She sighed and made her way out of the bathroom.

The slim girl tapped her chin as she looked at herself in the full body mirror. A simple, brown skirt hugged her thighs, ending just above her knees, a white button up blouse hanging loosely on her torso. Nodding in satisfaction, Olette turned and slipped on her sandals, moving through the small house, her eyes looking out the windows when she passed them. The sunrise was as beautiful as ever. A figure walking down the street made her eyes blink in confusion. Silver hair reflected the early morning light as the form jogged along the road. Olette quickened her pace through the house, yelling a farewell to her mother.

Meanwhile, a seething Fuu took her early morning jog, the morning mist in the air chilling her skin enough to bead up the hot sweat leaving her skin. Normally, she loved her morning routine of working out, unfortunately though, angry thoughts raced through her mind. Images of Seifer laying on the ground with a broken nose and black eye making her fists tighten. He was shooting off his mouth again, verbally bashing Roxas' sexuality. That though, wasn't the snapping point for Fuu, even though it didn't help. It was when he began to muse on the "hot girl" he hurt in class that the red eyed girl began to rage. As he expressed his thoughts on how he would "totally do her" if she wasn't part of Roxas' gang, Fuu felt her body move before she even thought about it. She must've taken Seifer by surprise, the blond didn't know the extent of her recently acquired strength. He tried to block a blow to his stomach, only to have two quick jabs hit him square in the face. After she realized what she did, the short girl left the Sandbox, her gang's hangout. Besides waking up and seeing her brother around their home every morning, Fuu hadn't spent time with them at all; she knew Seifer was trying to find her though.

So caught up in her thoughts, Fuu didn't hear the voice calling for her. She jumped a few feet forward though when a cold hand clasped on her shoulder. The crimson eyed girl held up her strong hands in a flawless fighter's position, her eyes glaring. Seeing the panting form of the girl she helped those few days ago, doubled over, trying to catch a breath, Fuu relaxed.

"Stand straight." She ordered, the taller girl looking up a bit. "More oxygen." Fuu elaborated.

Nodding and standing up, Olette smiled a little, wiping her brow. "Wow, you're fast." She chuckled, placing her hands on her hips, looking to girl over. A pair of black, spandex shorts hugged Fuu's strong thighs and rounded backside snugly, a white tank top and black sports bra covering her chest.

Knitting her brow in frustration, Fuu turned, her jog starting up. Why did this annoying girl feel the need to stop her morning workout?

The green eyed girl blinked a bit and watched the petite form jog off. "Fuu! W-Wait!" The crimson eyes glanced over a shoulder, her jog slowing a bit. Olette quickly caught up and smiled at the pale girl.

"Annoying." Fuu huffed a bit. "Point?"

"H-Huh?" Blinking at the girl, she rubbed the back of her neck. "Oh umm... I just heard that you took on Seifer." Seeing the nod, Olette looked at the girl a bit closer; Fuu frowning and leaning away. "You're okay right? I know Seifer is tough."

Smirking slightly and looking up to the taller girl, the short haired girl thumbed to herself. "Tougher."

Grinning slyly and poking at the strong arm closest to her, Olette nodded. "I can see that... So why'dja do it?"

"Frustrated." Fuu quickly responded.

The two walked through the street for a few minutes, the sounds of the waking town filling the silence between them. Olette had began to hum, Fuu simply listening to the kind sounding tune. She was too proud to admit, but she, in some form, enjoyed just walking with the girl. Normally she was around a bunch of idiot boys, throwing their testosterone around in competitions. The peach scented girl was a breath of fresh air.

"Destination?" Fuu suddenly blurted, causing the head taller girl to jump slightly.

"I'm sorry?" Olette giggled a bit, patting her chest to calm her suddenly quickened heart.

_Smooth Fujin..._Thought the pale girl grimly, shaking her head. "Destination?" She repeated, her voice a bit soft, taking on a cool breathy tone.

"Oh, I'm meeting the guys for some breakfast. You?" She looked to the shops around them opening up, the candy store catching her eye.

Fuu frowned but shrugged a little. "Beach?"

"Going for a swim?" Olette asked, getting a nod. Looking back to the candy store, she smiled a bit. "Wait her for a second Fuu."

Looking curiously at the skirted girl as she jogged off, she watched her approach the window of the store, two sky blue popsicles being handed to her. Bowing her head in thanks, Olette quickly returned, offering one to the bewildered girl. Slowly, the toned girl took it, her rough fingers brushing the carefully painted nails. "Thanks." She muttered with a slight blush.

"You looked a little down... These always help me when I am." Olette smiled, licking at the salty-sweet treat. Sea Salt ice cream was a thing of mystery to the girl. Who ever though salt would make such a delicious type of dessert.

They ate their slowly melting ice pops as they moved through the ally. Olette seemed to look around for something, then glanced into the hang out, frowning a little. "Looks like they're not here yet." Glancing to the watch on her wrist, she scoffed. "I doubt they're awake yet!"

"Lazy." Fuu mumbled, savoring the Sea Salt ice cream.

"You got that right." The taller girl laughed a little. She watched the still slightly sweaty girl stand in the ally, licking at the dessert. Biting her lip, she looked into the Usual Spot then back to Fuu. "Hey um... You wouldn't mind maybe waiting with me... Would you?"

Frowning a little, Fuu looked up to the brightening morning sky. She was far behind on her schedule for the morning. Looking back to the cloth curtain, she looked at the slightly pouting girl, raising an eyebrow. "Stop that." She muttered, the pout deepening, making her blush. "What?" She nearly shouted.

Inside, Olette grinned to herself. It was her secret weapon against people like Hayner and Fuu.

"C-Cease!" Stuttered the small girl, feeling her blush worsen due to her stutter. "F-Fine!"

"Yay!" The slim girl nearly skipped over, snatching up a calloused hand and pulled the petite figure into the small enclave.

Soon, Fuu found herself sitting on the ugly, aged couch in the Usual Spot, as Olette affectionately called it. The short haired girl thought it was rather small and ugly, but it had a strange homeyness to it.

"Thanks for staying with me here." Olette grinned as she was given a disbelieving stare. "What?"

"Forced." Fuu stated in a huff, crossing her arms.

Secretly, the taller girl found herself adoring the look of an indignant pout on the girl. For acting so tough, she still had a girl's mind. Leaning her head back on the green couch, Olette yawned a little closing her eyes. It was beginning to be a warm day after all. She was glad she wore a skirt.

The feeling of warmth over her nearly made Olette jump out of her skin. Her green eyes snapped open to stare up at a penetrating red gaze on her. "H-Hey Fuu... What's up?" She mumbled, red coloring crawling along her cheeks. One of the small, pale hands reached up to touch the tanned girl's face. Olette's breath began to quicken as the body leaned over her a bit more. She could feel her body begin to shiver as Fuu's face leaned in closer, her eyes locked onto Olette's full, rich lips.

"Lips..." Fuu nearly whispered, her voice dipping into a sultry growl. The thumb of the hand on Olette's face gently brushed the bottom lip, crimson eyes narrowing.

_W-Why am I not doing anything to stop her?_ Thought the slim girl, her body heating up. _Fuu.. I never knew you were like this..._ She thought as the girl above her seemed to freeze. _What?... Isn't she..._ Thought the brown haired girl, as the shorter girl moved away.

"Healing well." The pale girl stated evenly as she took her spot back on the other side of the couch.

Blinking in confusion, the brown haired girl looked towards the once more stoic girl, her face still flushed. What just happened? Did she really expect something from that girl? If so, what did _that_ mean?

Fuu looked over toward Olette curiously. The taller girl's face was flushed, her breath coming in quick gasps. Not only that, but she was being stared at, in a strange manner none the less. "Fevered?"

"What?" Olette mumbled in a deep voice. She blushed a bit and shook her head. "I-I'm sorry. That was just..." She began, then paused, hearing a pair of voices. Roxas' could be heard clearly, but the other voice was one the brown haired girl never heard before. "Roxas?" She called.

"Hey Olette." The blond boy greeted as he stepped in. Behind him, a tall young man stepped in, ducking through the door a little. Olette instantly recognized him as Axel, Roxas' boyfriend. He was never hard to spot. His blood red hair jutted backwards like hedgehog spikes, a pair of upside down triangles tattooed just under his stunning light green eyes. "Hope you don't mind that I brought this idiot al-" He froze in speech as he finally noticed the small teenager also occupying the couch. "Fuu?" He gasped.

The slim girl nodded, inspecting the oldest of the four keenly.

Noticing the slight glare, Axel raised a perfectly trimmed brow while turning to the girl that possibly came up to his chest. "Whatsa matter shrimp?" He grinned, Roxas harshly elbowing him in the side. "What? She was looking at me all me like Roxy!" Exclaimed the pyro as he rubbed the injured spot.

"Her name is Fuu. I don't recommend name calling either." Olette explained. "I'm not responsible if she tries to hurt you."

She began to regret her choice of words as she noticed the sly smile forming across the angled features on the college student. "Oh, so she's your responsibility eh?"

The two girls blushed a bit, Olette far worse than Fuu's. The latter of the two bolted up quickly and growled. "Misinterpret!" She shouted, clenching her fists.

"...I'm sorry?" Axel mumbled in confusion, looking to Roxas who sighed, holding his head.

"She says you didn't understand what Olette meant. Before you two cause some kind of damage in here, sit down a be quiet for a little Axel." Explained the blond as he gently pushed on the tall man's chest towards a chair. Turning back around to look at the two Roxas tilted his head. "Where are the others?"

The girl in the skirt shrugged a little and looked to the still fuming girl beside her. "It's just been me and Fuu."

Nodding a little, the young looking man stepped back a bit, a finger from his boyfriend tugging on his waistband. "About that... Why's she here?" Noting the crimson glare, he held up a hand. "I don't mean it like that. I mean why aren't you with Seifer and Rai?"

"Didn't you hear?" Olette grinned slyly. "Fuu took Seifer down."

Gasping a bit and taking a seat in the redhead's lap, albeit forced, Roxas grinned. "Really? That rocks, what happened Fuu?"

"Insulted." She explained,eying Roxas and Axel. "Tasteless."

Tapping his chin in thought, the blond nodded a little. "Oh yeah, the dodgeball game." Grinning and throwing a thumbs up, he chuckled. "Good going though." Fuu nodded her head and looked at the entrance as Hayner's unmistakable voice echoed within the ally, Pence trying to shush him.

The two stepped in, Pence giving a kind greeting while the blond accompanying him frozen. His eyes flicked from Fuu on the couch, beside Olette, to Roxas sitting on Axel's lap, glaring at him a bit. "Morning guys..." He grumbled. An awkward greeting to the others. Moving to the couch, he flopped down roughly into it between Fuu and Olette, his eyes trained on the pale girl who glared back.

"Something uh... Going on?" Axel whispered into Roxas' ear making the blond shrug a little.

Feeling the tension in the room growing, Pence cleared his throat, taking a seat on a spare wooden crate. "So, what're we gonna do today guys?"

The group looked around at each other shrugs being exchanged. Olette looked to Fuu over Hayner's shoulder, then grinned for a brief moment. "How about the beach? We still never managed to get to it last summer." She suggested.

"Oh! The beach!" Axel exclaimed, hugging tightly around Roxas' waist. The blond could see Hayner's quieted disgust as he turned his head a bit.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I need a day to relax." Pence agreed. "So, are we all agreed?" A collective nod made Pence smiled. "Well then, let's go get ready shall we?"

The group nodded and slowly disbanded. Roxas and Axel made their way off, Pence following them shortly after. Hayner stretched as he looked down to Olette. "Let's go, I'll walk you home." He turned to Fuu who had stood up and stretched as well. "Unless the albino wants to take you home."

"Hayner!" Olette gasped. "Apologize to her!"

"Why?" Asked the blond, genuinely confused.

The albino in question growled a bit, looking to the brown haired girl. Fuu watched the green eyed girl stare at her apologetically. Looking back to Hayner, Fuu narrowed her eyes. "Pig." She growled deeply. Turning on her heel, she made her way out of the Usual Spot, a loud smack making her grin to herself.

* * *

**A/N:** Tell me how you all think this is going. Am I getting the personalities down? Axel and Roxas' actions bothered me a bit, just because I'm not use to writing these characters I guess. Reviews always loved! 


	3. Train Ride

Wow, haven't touched this fic in forever. Anyway, I happened to come across this in one of my folders and figured that it was adiquate enough for a new chapter. Yeah, it's a little short, but it seemed like a nice little revival chapter. Seeing as how I'm on a little creative splurg, I might work on the next chapter a little.  


* * *

The midday sun had claimed the sky, resembling the same sun as the morning and twilight, bathing the railways in a orange-gold light. It sat lazily upon the horizon, watching the trains of Twilight Town zip back and forth between various out of the way places, neighboring towns and cities.

Olette's deep green eyes watched the sparkling ocean in anticipation, the giddy feeling of enjoying that crystal clear water she hadn't been in in a year or so bubbling up in her stomach. Beside her, standing, Fuu simply leaned against the window, looking as passive as ever. Her crimson eyes were closed, nearly making her look asleep to the brown haired teenager.

Standing beside Fuu, Pence seemed to be talking to Roxas who did his best to keep Axel off of him during the ride.

"Hayner said he wasn't coming huh?" The blond asked, making sure he was right. His redheaded boyfriend trying to snake an arm around his waist. Snapping his head to Axel, Roxas nearly growled. "Down boy..." His frown deepened at the overly hurt looking pout he received.

Nodding as adjusting his headband, the slightly overweight Pence sighed. "Yeah, he just kinda said that he had some stuff to do." He nodded as Roxas expressed his slight concern for his friend.

Meanwhile, Olette frowned slightly, turning in her seat to sit facing back across the wide isle of the train. She was sure it was her fault. Hayner and his wounded ego couldn't show up after being insulted by the young woman's response to his verbal bashing of Fuu. "He'll be fine." She quickly blurted, still facing forward.

A dreadful silence quickly rushed into the air around the group, all the eyes on her, even Fuu's now open crimson orbs.

"I-I mean... Don't worry about him." She mumbled, looking to her shorts.

"Not." Fuu mumbled, the tiniest of smirks passing briefly over her lips. A snort of laughter came from the spiky haired college student. Even Olette smiled a bit at the biting word from the harsh voiced girl beside her.

Letting her gaze move from her shorts covered legs to the pale girl beside her, Olette studied the outfit Fuu wore.

A simple white t-shirt covered her chest, it's baggy style nearly making her think it might have been Rai's. Deep olive green board shorts covered her strong legs down to a bit under her knees, sock-less, old sneakers covered her feet. The duffel bag she normally seemed to use for PE rested just behind her feet between her legs and the wall of the train.

Slowly, she looked across the isle once more to her slight reflection in the glass window. Her outfit was something a bit more revealing than she had previously noticed or thought about when putting it on. Dark brown shorts rested a bit low on her hips, showing the beginnings of a bright orange bikini bottom, the sides tied closed with large bows. A matching top gently cupped her slightly larger than average chest, exposing a fair bit of flesh.

Also in the reflection, she could see the eyes of Pence flicking over to the cleavage that was so easily noticeable. Poor guy was too shy for his own good. Olette didn't care so much that he did. She knew he'd never do or say anything. She'd be surprised if he even ever got a girlfriend, no offense meant to him though.

"S-Stop it Axel!" She suddenly heard whispered harshly from her childhood friend, Roxas. The blond was blushing a fair bit, one of the lanky figure's hands sneaking around his hips and under the button up Hawaiian-type shirt covered his chest.

She blushed a bit as she watched the oldest of the five lean in to whisper something to the youngest of them, a brighter blush forming on his cheeks. Putting his hands on the slim face, he forcefully pushed the man with tattoos just under his eyes away.

"Regret?" Mumbled Fuu just loud enough for Olette to hear. The silver haired girl didn't respond to the shocked look she was given. She crossed her arms over her chest, tilting an eyebrow up.

"Hayner?" She mumbled in confirmation. Another nod. Sighing, she patted beside her, beckoning the shorter girl to come closer. It wasn't like she wanted the other two boys to her little group of childhood friends to know what happened.

Fuu reluctantly took a seat, her heels resting on the duffel bag. She kept her arms of crossed, looking at the brown haired girl expectantly.

Huffing and leaning her head back against the back of the bench like seating, Olette closed her eyes. "I don't." She mumbled through a very soft laugh. "He's always so mean to others. No one does anything about it." Opening an eye, she noted the pale girl sat similarly to her, the short haired head tilted back. Closing her eyes once more, she grinned. "I don't know why I put up with him sometimes."

"Expected?" Fuu mumbled, her voice deep and growling in its softness.

"What do you mean?"

Grunting a bit, Fuu sighed, contemplating the question. "Supposed to?"

Letting out a bit louder laugh than she meant to, Olette looked to Pence who had glanced over at her, she waved it off and closed her eyes again. She could hear the blond boy not too far from her squirming and growling against his boyfriend. While Roxas had a bit of a temper, he had no where near the anger and rudeness that Hayner did. Roxas got angry with Axel and his borderline exhibitionist ways and would beat up on him for perverted acts and remarks, but it was all in their strange love. When she and Hayner were around and she said something he didn't like, he would get mad and call her various names, not speaking with her for some various amount of time.

"Laughing?" The albino questioned. Opening her crimson eyes when she heared movement, she watched the tanned girl move to sit on her knees, looking out the window.

"Childhood sweethearts and all that stuff I guess." Leaning her chin on her hands, she smirked. "I always hoped something like that would happen to me. Maybe some knight in shining armor would come and take me away from this town." Hearing a scoffing sound, she looked to see the strong girl sitting up, turning to face Olette fully, her head turned to look out the window.

"Childish." Fuu mumbled. Tanned shoulders shrugged a bit. Noting the melancholy mood forming, the pale girl frowned a bit and let her eyes travel down the exposed flesh of her slim abdomen down to one of the large bows sitting on the side of her hips. "Opening." She stated and reached out quickly.

"W-... Fuu!" Olette blushed as she felt the bottom of her suit loosen under the baggy pants, her green eyes snapping from the loosened bow up to the smug look in the blood red orbs. "Oh you're going to get it. Just wait til we get to the beach!"

* * *

Little more than 1,000 words, meh. Oh well, I'll probably get to them actually being at the beach next time.


End file.
